1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover structure which is designed to be removably secured to at least a portion, but preferably a majority of the outer wall surface of a beverage container, such as a can or the like of the type sold to consumers especially wherein the beverage is consumed directly from the can or poured into a glass. The cover may serve a utilitarian function of absorbing certain condensation as well as providing ample exposed surface area on the cover for decoration, advertising or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, of course, quite well known to provide coaster structures on which to rest beverage containers, such as cups, glasses, cans or the like. Typically, such coasters are used to protect a supporting surface, such as a table top or the like, from being damaged due to the resting of the container thereon. Such coaster structures may be structured for repeated use or may be disposable and formed from a lightweight paper or like product.
In addition to the above known prior art structures, it is also well known to include an insulating jacket or cover normally having a continuous, cylindrical wall disposed in surrounding confronting relation to the outer surface of the container and a bottom, closed end of the continuous cylindrical wall on which the bottom of the container rests. Normally, such prior art cover structures are formed of an insulative material which is flexible and/or elastic and which serves to insulate the beverage within the container so as to maintain such beverage either at a reduced or increased temperature as desired. Again, such structures are normally intended for continuous or repetitive use and are not meant as throw-away items.
Prior art structures of the type set forth above are evidenced in the following U.S. Patent Nos. 2,263,122; 2,868,411; 3,013,689; 3,256,627; 4,583,577; and 4,340,146.
Based on the above, there is still a need in the prior art for a disposable, lightweight cover structure which forms at least a minimal utilitarian function such as absorbing condensation or moisture formed on the exterior surface of a beverage can or like container. Also, such a preferred structure should be lightweight, very inexpensive and easy to produce thereby rendering it an ideal medium for advertising and/or providing such beverage containers with a decorative outer appearance. In addition, such a cover structure will naturally make handling or drinking from the container more convenient.